


Creative Solutions

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [17]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima had proposed it—the idea that they should combine two of their favorite off-season activities into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> For man-wrecking-man!

It started as a creative solution to Mihashi’s inability to put on weight.  Quite naturally, Tajima had proposed it—the idea that they should combine two of their favorite off-season activities into one. 

“Say ‘Aaah’ Mihashi!”

Like this—nearly bent double and holding his own legs up, it’s hard enough for Mihashi to breathe, never mind eat.  But when Tajima—Tajima, sitting between his legs and thrusting with enough force to make the floor tremble beneath them—holds up another slice of pizza, Mihashi can’t help but bite into it, even though his stomach already aches from how much he’s had.  His whole middle feels tight and heavy, and Mihashi himself can’t believe just how much he’s managed to down. 

Their efforts have been successful, in a way—there’s certainly more to them both than there was at the end of the season.  Mostly there’s a lot more softness and that—Mihashi likes that in a way he didn’t quite expect to.

“C’mon, don’t wanna waste any, do ya?”  Tajima says, even as he takes a bite out of the crust himself. “It’s the last piece—we gotta finish it.”

“I—I don’t!” The words come out between sharp breaths, and are rewarded when Tajima lowers the slice once more towards Mihashi’s mouth. 

Tajima watches Mihashi eat with rapt attention, his movements slowing down just a bit as a result.  There’s just something about Mihashi doing—well, anything with his mouth really, but especially eating that always forces Tajima to stop and stare. 

Shivers run up Tajima when Mihashi finishes the slice as begins to lick the crumbs off his fingers, as though he’d mourn even that loss and before his mind can catch up to his body Tajima’s got two fingers, then three thrusting in and out of Mihashi’s mouth in time with his own movements.  Mihashi groans around his fingers, his voice muffled but  _loud_  as Tajima moves faster, excited by the sound of Mihashi’s voice and the heat of his mouth.

“T-Tah—“ Mihashi can’t quite get the words out through Tajima’s fingers, but even so Tajima  _gets_  it. Mihashi’s full,  _too_  full, he can feel the heat coiling inside him, ready to be released at any moment.  Tajima doesn’t make Mihashi wait—he’s close himself and now there’s nothing on his mind but fucking Mihashi into the floorboards with a single-minded determination he usually leaves on the field. 

It only takes one touch of Tajima’s free hand, and Mihashi comes hard between them, his body wringing down on Tajima’s cock so tight that it’s no surprise when Tajima finishes not long after. 

“So,” Tajima says a few moments later, “On to box two?”


End file.
